1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a broadcasting terminal and corresponding method of controlling the terminal for receiving and playing broadcasting contents.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many mobile terminals are now able to access and view a variety of broadcasting programs. In particular, the mobile terminals use broadcasting systems such as the Digital Multimedia Broadcasting-Terrestrial (DMB-T) system, the Digital Multimedia Broadcasting-Satellite (DMB-S) system, the Media Forward Link Only (MediaFLO) system, the Digital Video Broadcast-Handheld (DVB-H) system, the Integrated Services Digital Broadcast-Terrestrial (ISDB-T) system, and the Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) system.
Thus, users can now view broadcast programs such as sporting events, television programs, etc. and also receive broadcasting data such as weather reports, traffic information, etc. However, the user interface for accessing broadcast programs is limited in nature, making it cumbersome and time consuming for users to access the variety of different broadcasted programs and data.